duck_and_coverfandomcom-20200215-history
Grimm
"There's a reason I travel alone." History Background Jacob Griff was born to a shop owner and his wife. They didn’t do much business so they were always hungry, and fire ants had moved in not far off keeping the customers away forcing the family to move on. They tried the nomadic life style instilling in their son a love of being un attached. They were hard times and Jake grew harder with it. He had to. Constant attacks by animals and people trying to take their stuff. At 12 he was already good with a gun and was helping to defend their Brahmin and it’s load. One day while hunting not far from his parents, Jake observed a group of raiders pillaging a shack, people died, but he saw how much the raiders went away with. They were living better than his honest parents. He tried to convince his parents that that is what they should be doing so they didn’t have to starve. This got him a hard slap from his mother, something she’d never done. It change the way he looked at her instantly. He hated her. His parent swore that they would never do such cruel things and tried to explain to him why. But all Jake though was, you starve or you eat. Who cares if you take it from other people. They’d do the same to you if they had the chance he knew this. He was sick of being a victim. He wanted to be the one people feared. He left that night, at age 14. He sought out the raiders nearby and joined. He didn’t just join to keep himself alive, honestly deep down he got a high off what they were doing. He wanted to see people look at him in fear, to beg for their lives. For him to have power. He took to their way of life quickly and was soon and avid believer in their way. He even took to killing and enjoyed it. As he grew and he became more and more vicious he notice that even his fellow raiders were a little nervous. Being ambitious and power hungry he took advantage of this. And as he felt more superior the less him being a follower appealed. Soon he was sick of taking orders and decided he’d start his own gang. But once you were into their pack these raiders wouldn’t allow you to leave alive. He laughed in their faces and commenced to kill all 6. He was torn to hell after ward and probably should have died. But some doctors don’t ask especially if the caps are right and he made quite a bit taking the others stuff. He wasn’t about to leave with out it. Now out on the prowl again, Grimm is still a terror and enjoys terrizing travelers even if he doesn’t kill them and all they have is a ball of string. He enjoys the mind fuck. Sometimes is even better than sex. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality First of all, Jacob prefers to be galled ‘Grimm’ feeling that it’s a far tougher and more intimidating name than ‘Jake’. No one is afraid of a guy named ‘Jacob’. It invokes 'grim reaper' which is something he is. He likes to kill people. Grimm is a terror. While he comes of playful and friendly to some, namely those he trusts and calls friends, He has a dark side which can be set off my just about anything. It’s in these times that darkness comes over Grimm’s eyes and it is certain that someone is going to get very hurt or killed. He has an explosive temper which mostly expresses itself in violence. He’s been known to beat a mans head in with whatever he finds off hand and not stopping until his head didn’t even resemble a skull. He’s stabbed a man to death with a butter knife. It doesn’t matter where he is, he will find a way to hurt you. He’s very aggressive in nature. He can also be cool guy at the party. He knows how to talk to people, he’s a manipulator and very well may be sociopaths. He can put on a very convincing show. There are time though that he is sincere, but only people close to him know it. There are few who do. He took on the arrogance and being a BAMF, as a way to succeed. He’s ambitious, he wants to live easy and he doesn’t care who he has to hurt or that he has to do to get it. He could easily be called unpredictable but he really isn’t. If someone got to know him and knew his ways they’d realize his patterns. He’s not unreachable either. He doesn’t trust many and a lot of his aggression is anger. He’s never known anyone to be kind without wanting something back or something bad happening to them, which is why he abandoned the practice. He considers him self like a pirate taking what you want, and getting a name out there, something people know and fear. Also he never has to be tied down anywhere. He doesn’t have to get attacked to a group and stick with them. Fuck them if they have an issue with me walking out they can try and stop me. The one friend he keeps by his side at all times and trust with his life is his dog, Reaper. He's a highly trained, intelligent attack dog. He's very protective of Grimm and listens to his every word. He's even trained him to get him a beer. He loves his dog more than he loves most people. Reaper is the one thing that shows a glimmer of who he really is. Grimm is a fan of woman in many ways, he tend to come off like other guys, checking them out, staring at their breast. But he learns to appreciate things like the way a woman tosses her hair. Or how she laughs. He doesn’t think this makes him a sissy, he considers it being cultural, like looking at a painting and deciding if it’s art. Yes he also likes arts. But that shows he’s smarter than most raider who only focus on drugs and robbing people. He has taste and in his world that makes him superior. Appearance Jacob’s body is covered in scars from his many adventures in the wasteland. He’s been shot a number of times, cut, scratched. There isn’t a part of his body that hasn’t gone through some type of trauma. His left eye appears black because that eye is always slightly dilated due to a head injury which has left a huge gnarly scar on the side of his head. Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Capital Category:Raider